Heero Yuy, You Bastard!
by XasaRa
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Thanks for the reviews, Fantasy or Reality. Face to Face action with Heero and Wufei, after the attempted rape. Need one more review for Final Chapter. R&R!
1. Where is Heero?

Author: XasaRa

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Rating: NC-15/M

Pairings: Duo & Heero

Warnings: Yaoi 1x2, obscenities, abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Sadly never have and never will.

Summary: Duo suspects Heero is up to something behind his back, but does Heero have good reason?

**Heero Yuy, You Bastard!**

The sun managed to peek its way through the slightly drawn back curtains and fell upon Duo's limp body, waking him from a most restless sleep. He yawned and rubbed at his beautiful violet eyes, barley open in a slit form. Turning toward the left side of the bed, he noticed that his faithful lover was not beside him……..again. This must have been the third morning in a row that Duo had not awakened to Heero's sweet face, and this put worry in his heart. Heero had been acting strange lately. Not being there in the morning, never calling him from work like he used to, eating silently and avoiding any questions Duo directed at him on his whereabouts. Duo shook his head and slid into his slippers, reaching for his robe. The soldier was bare-chested with checkered pajama bottoms on. He hated wearing shirts. So…..constricting. He slid his robe on, leaving it open and exposed, and made his way down the stairs. He stopped halfway down, and hesitated going any further. The echoing voice from Trowa made its way from the living room to Duo's ears. It sounded like he was talking to someone.

"…I'm not saying that your right, or that your wrong, Quarte. All im saying is that Duo has been showing signs of it. Whatever it is, we need to help him work through it."

"How is this going to help him? You know how sensitive Duo is about shit like this," said Quatre, taking a bite of his Bologna and cheese sandwich and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Duo shook his head. He hated when they talked about him, which they always seemed to. They seemed to think he had some sort of post-depression problem and that he needed medical attention, or, at least, one hell of a good therapist. He decided to proceed, making sure that with each step he took sounded like a hammer pounding on a wall. He heard them shush each other just as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trowa quickly flip on the TV, then fumble with the remote, trying to change the station.

"Oh….don't you just LOVE Barbra Streisand in the morning? She makes you feel so…..inspired," Duo joked loudly as he opened the fridge.

Trowa looked at the TV, realizing what he had on, and blushed. "Just because YOU don't like her magical voice and beautiful face, doesn't mean you have the right to comment about a great of an actress as she is," commented Trowa. Quatre suppressed a laugh.

Duo rolled his eyes and grabbed the milk from the fridge. With the other hand, he scratched his head and looked at the Television. "How can you even see her face with that huge nose blocking half the screen?" At this, Quatre spit out his sandwich and went into a mad fit of hysterical laughter. This earned him some harsh looks from Trowa. Duo smiled at Quatre and turned back towards the kitchen. He poured some Fruit loops and milk into a bowl, then made his way to the living room. Having to practically climb over Trowa, he plopped down next to him and offered him, sarcastically, a bite of his cereal. Trowa refused and pretended to turn his attention to the movie.

Without looking up from his cereal bowl, Duo said "You know, just because I came downstairs doesn't mean you have to stop talking about me. I mean, I love talking about me. Im my favorite subject." Taking a bite of his cereal, he looks at Quatre, then Trowa, who both avoid his glare. He continues on, "Im not crazy, you know. Im just trying to….deal with stuff. You wouldn't understand." With this he got up, and threw his bowl into the sink. He licked his thumb and index finger then said "if any of you two feel like telling me what really on your mind, I'll be in the shower. Adios."

"No…not that one. It feels too….floral. Try the Persian Blue against that Green back." Heero Yuy took a step back and studied the wall pattern. This was not coming together at all like he thought it would. Somehow he pictured the perfect party, one with tons of beautiful colors and admiring guests. "You know…maybe we should try a different building. I think it's just the feel of this one that's off." Relena Glared at Heero. She set down the wallpaper and walked over to him, a fuming look in her eyes. Heero could swear he saw steam ejecting from her ears.

"Heero, listen to me very closely." Relena paused. She composed herself best she could, then continued. "We have been at this project for 3 weeks now. We have cancelled ten different caterers, been to four different flower shops, bought about thirty different patterns and arrangements for the walls…not to mention the fact that we have examined seven different buildings and all felt "off" to you. Now, we are going with THIS building…THIS wall pattern…and if I have to, im going to the nearest grave yard site and ripping flowers off from there so that the party will be done by Friday, LIKE ITS SUPPOSED TO!" She grabbed her coat and stormed off into the frigid February air.

Heero watched after her, wondering if it was that time of the month again.

Back at the house, Duo decided he needed to get away from the house full of happy Duo and Heero memories for a while. The shower had not helped, and with every passing hour that Heero didn't call him made his temperature boil even more. It was 6:30 pm by now, and he decided it wasn't too early to start drinking away his sadness. He picked up the phone and called his best friend that he knew of, Wufei. He picked up within one ring.

"Duo, sup?" Wufei didn't have caller ID, yet he always managed to know it was Duo when he called.

"I need a drinking night, Wufei. Wanna be my DD?" he knew that Wufei wouldn't have a problem with this, because Wufei seldom drank.

"Here's a better idea, Duo. Why don't you just drive over here? I've got plenty of booze left over from the Christmas party. Then you can just relax and tell me about what Heero did this time."

"K. Be there in 20." After Duo hung up the receiver, he turned and looked at a picture on the kitchen counter, one of Duo's favorites. It was one of Duo and Heero in their soldier uniforms, embracing in a great hug. That was when Duo was shipped off to Korea late July of last year, and Heero was shipped off to Kuwait. Duo had received news of Heero's death and mourned him for 2 months. He smiled at the happy memory as he recalled Heero shouting his name, in desperate search for Duo, as he had taken leave and had asked to be dropped off in Korea. He would know his lovers beautiful tone anywhere. He let a tear escape as he remembered Heero's words creep back into his head when they had hugged "I will never leave you. Ill always be right here."

Shaking off the memory, he started to fume. This memory had caused him even more pain now, remembering his promise, and how he seemed to break it just months after he said it. He set the picture back down, grabbed his keys off the counter, tugged on his Combat boots and coat, and slammed the door shut. He made it halfway down the stairs, then stopped himself and ran back inside. He retreated to the counter once again, picked up the picture, and smashed it with all his might against the wooden floor. Feeling a little more satisfied, he was now able to leave to start his night.

An hour after he had arrived at Wufei's, Duo was already smashed. He was mixing drinks so heavily that Wufei was surprised that he hadn't gone into a coma yet.

Duo sat on the couch sloppily, waving his arms in the air as he continued to explain about Heero. Wufei knew that letting him drink as much as he wanted and talk as much as he wanted was the only way that Duo could get out most of his hurt. So, he let him continue.

"…and the worst part is, is-is I smashed the picture of us, the one of us hugging…from Kuwait and Korea…and it….felt reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy good. I mean who in the h-hell does that Japanese asshooole think he is….i betcha anything…Wufei…he's out with another man right now." He took a big gulp, then stared at him waiting for a response. Realizing it was his turn to speak, Wufei cleared his throat.

"Well, you know Duo, so are you."

"You know what I mean and don't you trrry to d-defend him," slurred Duo, eyes half open and gulping down his screwdriver.

"Well, Duo, that's the point im trying to convey. How do you know Heero is doing something wrong?" Duo gleamed down at his watch, opening them wide and then squinting trying to focus. Without even turning his eyes away from Duo, Wufei said with a sigh, "five to eight, Duo."

"Thank you! It's almost eight!" he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "And why hasn't he called yet? Hmm? Ill tell you why…he's oh much too busy boning some other dude that he doesn't even love!" Duo started crying heavily at this point.

Wufei sighed and took the phone from Duo. He flipped it open and started to dial some numbers. "OK…time to find out the truth, then."

FIN

Dont worry all...this is just the first chapter...I wouldnt leave you hanging, would I? Much more to come...)


	2. Drinking and Yelling

Author: XasaRa

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Rating: NC-15/M

Pairings: Duo & Heero

Warnings: Yaoi 1x2, obscenities, abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Sadly never have and never will. (

Summary: Drunk and Disorderly, Duo continues to doubt Heero's faithfulness.

**Heero Yuy, You Bastard!**

"NO!" Duo lept up from the couch and snatched the cell away from Wufei. There was no way he could have Wufei call him and start accusing him. That would more than likely lead to future humiliation. Plus, Duo was too proud to have someone else do his dirty work for him.

"What's the deal, Maxwell? YOU'RE THE one who wanted to know so badly! And now that you have my curiosity peaked as well your going to say no!"

Duo stirred for a moment, trying to compose himself. Standing had made his head hurt, he was way too smashed to stand. Collapsing back on the couch, he sighed and tucked the phone back into his pocket.

"Just let him d-do whatever he wants, Wufei." Duo pouted. "He'll be the one coming out to look like the ass in the end. It wasss soo dumb of me to fall for him. That's prolly how they do things in bum-fuck Japan. Date o-one American idiot and get your ass rammed out for free. Call this toll free numb-ber to apply!"

"Your over-reacting, Duo." Wufei took a moment to think. "Look, let's watch a movie or something. Get your mind off him for a little bit. Then if he doesn't call you in a little while, you call him. Okay?"

"I guess. Hey make me another drink. I sure could use it."

The two hours that passed proved unsatisfying for Duo. He had more than a couple of times almost passed out during the course of the movie. Duo was way more drunk than he usually allows himself to get, but he just couldn't stop drinking. Not until he got his lover on the phone. He looked over at Wufei as soon as the credits starting rolling. Wufei sighed.

"Call him."

Duo shot his hand in his pocket and brought the phone back up. He concentrated hard on the numbers and hit the send button. 3 rings went by. Then 4. Why wasn't he picking up? Finallly, on the 5th ring, he picked up.

"Yuy here."

"Well, well, well. There you are."

"Hey! Duo! I am almost finished up here and then I was going to head on home. What are you up to?"

"Heero Yuy, you bastard!"

"Hn?" Heero was shocked at the tone his boyfriend was using on him. Why was Duo screaming at him? He pulled the phone away from his ear, and allowed Duo to keep going. Duo was still shouting.

"You didn't call me all day! Trowa and Quatre think I need professional help because of you! Because I worry so much about you! Because you never call anymore and never tell me where you're going! How could you do this to me! I loved you! I still love you! But you just don't care!

"Duo, what the hell are you talking about? I do care about you and I do love you! More than you'll ever know!" Duo laughed.

"Let's stop pretending shall we? Where is he? What's his name! I wasn't part of the Preventors for nothing; I will bring that son of a bitch down!"

"Maxwell, calm yourself."

"As soon as you tell me where you have been all day, and for the past 3 weeks I will."

Heero sighed. He didn't want the love of his life going around thinking he was getting it on behind his back. But he couldn't tell him about his big 21st birthday bash. He was planning this for a long time and didn't want anything to ruin it. He had no idea what to say.

"Well, shinigami? I'm waiting!" Duo fumed on the other end of the phone.

Heero sighed. "Duo, darling, I unfortunately can't tell you where I've been or what I've been doing or-"

"Let me guess, WHO you've been doing too?" Duo started to cry "I can't believe this is happening! We were going to get married! Why!"

"Duo, have you been drinking again?" Duo sniffled and didn't say anything. "Listen, just put down the drink and I'll be home soon. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you."

"LIAR!" Duo slammed the receiver into his hand, closing the other end. He allowed his body to crumple to the floor, heartbroken and sobbing. He had lost all control and he knew that. He would give anything to make that conversation go differently. But all he wanted to do was blame him and didn't care anymore about how he came out looking. He didn't care anymore because he knew his life was over without Heero in his life. He simply made up his mind that he didn't want to live.

"Duo…take it easy. Here, let me help you up." Wufei hoisted up Duo's body and placed him gently on his feet. Duo wiped his nose and looked up at Wufei.

"I'm-I'm gonna go to the bathroom and c-calm myself down."

"Do you want any help?" Wufei asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Na. I'll be right back. You just wait here." Duo dragged himself to the bathroom and shut the door. He pressed his back up against it and cupped his face in his hands. Then he wiped his tears with his face and opened the cabinet to which he knew Wufei kept his razors. He knocked out sloppily a bottle of aspirin and it hit the floor with a loud thud. Searching frantically, shoving things out of the way, he didn't realize how loud he was being. He got hold of the single blade Wufei owned and put it to his wrist. It would all be over in a minute.

Owari

I think that chapter came out as little better, personally. Thanks for the reviews guys! Should I keep going? It all depends on how much you guys like it. If I am to continue, Yaoi to come in the 3rd chapter, but let me know! )


	3. The Undisputed Truth

Author: XasaRa

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Rating: NC-15/M

Pairings: Duo & Heero (1x2)

Warnings: Yaoi, obscenities, abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Sadly never have and never will. (

Summary: Is Heero on the verge of suicide? Why yes he is! Question on everyone's mind: Will he carry through?

**Heero Yuy, You Bastard!**

Sweat was pouring from Duo's brow. So many thoughts were racing through his head. If he did this, it would mean forever. This is the easy way out, and once he took it, there was no going back. Flashes of Heero's face raced through his mind. Who was he without his love? To him, he was a big nobody, with nothing else to offer the world. He took a quick glance in the mirror, still holding the blade pressed firmly to his flesh. Who was this person looking back at him? His violet eyes seemed so empty and translucent. He looked down to his wrist again. This had to be it. He pressed the blade down even further and licked his lips. He was finally ready to go.

**_BANG BANG BANG!_** There was a harsh knock at the door. This startled Duo, and he lost his concentration, accidently swiping the blade harshly against his wrist. He cried out in pain.

"Oh My God! Duo? Are you alright?" hollered Wufei. He tried to jiggle the doorknob open. Damn. Locked. "Duo, answer me!"

Duo began to panic. Looking down at his wrist and studying it further, the wound wasn't really too deep. The blood dripped down in droplets onto the linoleum floor. If it was his time to go, it sure wasn't the place. It wouldn't be fair to Wufei. "Yeah…I'm fine. Ill be out in a minute."

"Bullshit," was all Wufei said. He took a couple steps back, took a deep breath, and kicked at the door with all his might. The door swung open, revealing a rather sweaty and nervous Duo, sitting on the toilet with a towel to his wrist.

"Duo…what the fuck!" Wufei was in total shock. Taking a couple extra steps into the bathroom, he noticed the blood on the floor, and the bloody blade on the counter. He looked at Duo with such sorrow and horror. All Duo could do was look down, ashamed at the pain he knew Wufei must be feeling. It was hard to break Wufei's trust, or confidence, but once you did, let's just say that you were fucked friends wise. A tear managed to escape Duo's eye.

"Wu…I. I don't know what to say. When I was on the phone with Heero, I must have- it's not what you…" Duo kind of let him self trail off. He knew all the excuses in the world couldn't cover from the scene Wufei had barged into.

Wufei, at first, was numb. His fingertips even held no feeling. He flexed his hand into a fist, trying to get back some mobility. Once he had his fists clenched, his numbness turned into anger. He started to turn a beet red. He swallowed some spit and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he lashed out at Duo, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him against the bathroom wall.

"How the fuck could you do that! And in my bathroom! Are you fuckin' nuts!" This is my home! How would I explain to the police that I found you dead in my home! That makes me a liability you asshole!" Duo swallowed hard and started to claw at Wufei's hands trying to break free. Getting a little leeway in, he attempted to turn his neck in the opposite direction and moved his chest a little. Wufei felt this and pinned him even harder this time, causing Duo to smash his head against the wall. "And how could you do this to me if you're supposed to be my best friend? I couldn't deal with the fact that you were dead Duo!" At this point, Wufei was in kind of a screaming crying mode. Duo felt like dirt. Wufei released Duo, but still stood before him, crying and shaking. He stormed out of the bathroom and ran to his bedroom, bawling his eyes out. He flung himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Duo followed.

Duo stood in the doorway, watching one of his favorite people loose all control. He walked over to Wufei, put a hand on his back, and looked up at the ceiling. What could he say? What could he do? He didn't have a clue. All he knew is that he didn't want to leave his side until he was feeling better. Wufei felt his hand on his back, and turned over while simultaneously wiping his nose. They stared at each other, for what seemed an eternity, and then Wufei was the first to speak.

"Duo, listen to me. I'm so sorry that I lost all control. But…"

"Shhh. Don't apologize. I'm the one who caused all the pain and hurt, not you. You have been nothing but great to me our whole lives. There were some parts in life I didn't think I would be able to get through, but I knew with you there by my side it would be easy to deal with. And what do I do? I make you feel one of the worst pain's anyone could feel." Duo looked at him with such sadness, and such anger at himself.

"No, duo. You don't understand. My reaction was way beyond how a friend should react. I acted as if I were… in love with you."

This made Duo a little uneasy. He shifted on the bed and looked out the window.

"Well, Wufei. We have been best buds for a long time. It's natural that you care a lot about me. And I am so lucky to have that from you. Honestly, I don't know how you put up with me."

"Duo, I think there's something that i-"

"I mean, you're a good friend, no, make that a GREAT friend to me, and although I'm deeply in love with Heero-"

"There's some things I've been feeling, Duo. You see, whenever I want you to come over and we watch movies, what I really want to be doing is-"

"Heero treats me like crap sometimes, I know that. My heart always wants him though. It's indescribable. The way I feel…the things we do. Places we-"

"DUO I LOVE YOU!" Wufei blurted out. Duo went wide-eyed.

"You…you say you…excuse me?" Duo didn't want to believe what he just heard. Wufei sighed, feeling all the built up emotions stream out of his body. Talking after what he just said to him was going to take some finesse. He rubbed at his eyes with his finger tips then threw one hand in the air.

"I love you, Duo. I've loved you for a long time. At first, when we met on our first mission on the DeathScythe, and you almost lost your life to the Oz, remember?" Duo nodded. Wufei continued. "When you almost died Duo, my heart sank, realizing just how much you meant to me. I never wanted to feel that feeling again, and luckily I haven't…until tonight." Duo just blinked. All he could do was blink. "I'm so sorry Duo, to tell you in this way, but your right. Heero does treat you like crap. I don't like it. I would treat you like a king. I would never make sure you were alone at night. That's why I never reserve any plans whenever I can. With the hope and chance you might come over here. I know this is asking a lot Duo, but do you think you could give me a chance?"

Duo stirred. All this information being thrown at him was making his head spin. He was still gone from all the liquor, and now to hear this? He couldn't even think of a response. He stood up and started to back away. He put his hands, palms out, in front of his chest.

"Wufei…I'm flattered, really. I just don't think I feel the same way about you. I don't want to hurt you feelings, Wu. But you have to try to get a clear head of all this." Duo was at the doorway now, and Wufei lept up. He ran behind him and slammed the door shut, pressing his body up against it. He took Duo's hands in his.

"Duo, please. You have no idea how long I have been holding this in with fear of rejection. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen…I mean, I didn't even know I could feel this way about another man until you. You've brought to life feelings inside me I haven't felt since I was a child. You make me feel so young and carefree. I could never have been by your side this long if I wasn't sure of my feelings! Say you will give me a chance."

"Wufei…I can't. I'm sorry. I'm in love with Heero." Wufei breathed deeply, and released Duos hands. He turned around, facing the door, and let out a scream. He banged with all his might on his head. Duo slowly backed away.

Wu…It's OK. Please…let's talk about this."

"No! I must have you! I won't hear any excuses!" With that, Wufei lept at Duo. Duo screamed and begged Wufei to let him go. But he didn't. Instead, he pushed Duo down on the bed. He held his hands above his head with one hand, and began to rip furiously at Duo's pants with the other. He managed to tear off his jeans and he started to rub at his cock. He was moaning and licking at Duo's neck, pulling Duo's member out and started to pump his hand around it. Duo was begging with Wufei, trying to say anything to break this horrific trance he was in. Looking into Wufei's eyes, he noticed complete emptiness, like it wasn't even him. Duo laid his head back on the pillow and started to cry.

"Shut the hell up!" He leaned back for a second and planted a hard backhand on Duo's cheek. "I'm going to make sure that I have you! Right here, right now. I want to feel you in me, and I want to be in you. I want my hard cock to slam into you so fuckin hard you'll be screaming my name. I don't care if you don't like it!"

Suddenly the door swung open. "Let go of him. NOW."

Wufei stopped and peered at the doorway. There, fists clenched, stood Heero.

FIN

OOO doesn't that suck! Did I leave you guys hanging again? LOL my bad…If you like…perhaps an upcoming fight scene, one on one…with Heero and Wufei? Hmmm? How would you guys like that? Lemme know!


	4. The End for Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, which sucks ass!

A/N: Thanks to Fantasy or Reality for your reviews, in which chapter 4 never would have been created.

Summary: After Heero discovers his love is being messed with, what will he do to the criminal?

**Heero Yuy, You Bastard!**

Wufei slowly rose, never taking his eyes off Heero. Below him, Duo was shaking and whimpering like a terrified little child. As soon as Wufei was completely off him, Duo jumped up and ran over to Heero. He started sobbing halfway there, and was crying even harder once he had his muscular arms around him. Heero looked down at Duo, and saw the dried blood and the fresh cut on his wrist. He slowly turned his head to Wufei, eyes squinting and raging as though he had fire in his eyes. Wufei stood there, eyes beaming back at him, going from Heero to Duo, who still had his face buried in Heero's chest. Hero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Wufei.

"I should kill you on the spot, Mother Fucker." Wufei trembled a little.

"Please, Heero, Duo was begging for it. This is a long time coming. There's always been this sexual tension between him and I, and I could never put my finger on it. But then I realized, what if Duo secretly wants me, as badly as I want him? Well, I was right."

"Bullshit. I saw Duo begging for you to STOP. No means no. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" He cocked his gun, and pursed his lips. It was taking every bit of strength to not put one right between his eyes. Duo had stopped crying now, but was sniffling and staring down Wufei.

"Duo was drunk, Heero." Wufei continued, "He was mixing up his screwdrivers and complaining about you all night. I tried to soothe him, I tried to comfort him, but he ignored my advances. All he wanted to do was talk about you. Either that or TO you. So I told him to call you. After that, he was so enraged at you that he went into the bathroom and did that to himself." Heero looked down at Duo, who covered up his wrist in shame at Wufei mentioning it. He looked up at Heero, who gently kissed him on the head. He still had his gun pointed at Wufei.

"So where's the part where you almost raped him come in?" Wufei looked down, then to his left. What could he say? He had been caught dead in the act. He couldn't try to cover it up. He knew that now. He had a loaded gun pointed at him 5 feet away. He couldn't try to escape, and his gun was in the dresser 2 inches away from them. He would have to distract them until the perfect moment. He started to move toward them.

"You want to shoot me, Yuy? You don't have the guts."

"Keep back! Don't come any closer or I swear to god I'll plug your ass!"

"DO IT!" screamed Duo. All he wanted was to see him suffer the way he had made him suffer. "I want him dead! Look what he did to me!"

"Shhh, Maxwell. I got this. Go clean yourself up. I won't kill him without you here." Duo slowly let go of Heero, never taking his eyes off Wufei. He inched his way to the bathroom and shut the door. Heero could hear the faucet start to run.

"How dare you, Wuf? You were our friend. We both trusted you. We never would have thought you would have turned out to be a sick lunatic."

"Oh, listen to Mr. Perfect over here. You think you're so innocent, hmm? Where were you all night, my friend? Playing knock the cock with a cowboy on a mechanical bull?"

"You're not making one damn bit of sense." Heero was getting angrier by every word Wufei spoke.

Duo emerged from the bathroom, and both guys looked over at him. It seemed that Duo had a folding knife hidden in his pocket, but it was out now, and pointed at Wufei. Heero started to speak, but Duo raised his hand to him. He licked his lips and started to walk to Wufei. So much anger flowed in his veins and popped out his eyes. Wufei stared right back, and allowed a small smirk to form on his lips.

"You gonna use that thing, sweetie? Your just liked Heero. You don't have the balls."

Duo lept out at Wufei, but Heero caught him mid-air. "I'll kill you, mother fucker! Take one step to me I swear to god!" Duo was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to release himself from Heero's grip. Heero took Duos arms and pinned them at his sides. He put Duo down and forced him to stop struggling. He stroked his hair and soothed him.

"Please, my love, allow me." With that, Heero threw down his gun and threw up his fists, stepping toward him slowly. Wufei grinned even wider, and brought up his as well. Wufei blew him a kiss, and Heero squinted his eyes in anger.

"This is for Duo," Heero whispered. Wufei whispered back "bring it on."

Heero ran to Wufei, and punched him square in the face. Wufei recovered quickly, and grabbed Heero by the throat. Hero swung his leg around and threw it behind Wufei's, making him trip. Wufei fell hard to the floor and hit his head on the windowsill along the way. Wufei cupped his head in his hands, rubbed at his temples, and got back up. "That's right, freak. I'll let you throw one punch. Take your best shot." Wufei smiled at this, and threw his fist, as hard as he could, at Heero's face. Heero reflexed like a cat, and grabbed it. He held his fist tight within his, and kept making his grip tighter, slowly feeling the bones in Wufei's hand crunch one by one. "AHHHH!" Wufei screamed out in extreme pain, eyes closed. Heero saw this opportunity and took it to head-butt him. Once Wufei was on the floor, Heero straddled his lap, and repeatedly punched him over and over. Wufei was crying like a little girl. Wufei reached for his fists, but they were flying at him a mile a minute. With all the force he could muster, he punched Heero right in his stomach, which sent him flying back a little. Wufei quickly rose, as did Heero. Wufei ran to Heero; arm up in a punch, ready to land the blow on him when he reached him. Heero ducked, and stood back up. Wufei tried again, but it was mere child's play to Heero. He saw it as a game. Hit-Miss-Hit-Miss. Heero chuckled a little, then ran about 3 feet up the wall directly next to him, angled his body toward Wufei, and drop kicked him in the face. He swiftly landed back on his feet, while Wufei was moaning in pain on the ground.

"Had enough?" Heero questioned him, a little out of breath.

"Not even close." Wufei panted back. Wufei slowly got to his feet, and then charged at Heero. Heero merely bent down and picked up his gun.

"Well I have." With that, he aimed and shot Wufei right in his head.

Wufei stopped running halfway there. The expression of total shock and surprise hit him, and he buckled, knees dropping to the floor. His body slammed hard onto the carpet. His body stopped moving, all the muscles relaxing as a sign of instant death. Duo ran over to him, and started to stab him, continuously, in his head and all over his body, over and over and over. Heero allowed him a moment to vent his anger on the person that hurt him. After a minute. Heero walked over to Duo and caught his hand in mid-air. Duo started to sob again, breaking down right next to Wufei's limp body. Heero pried Duo's fingers, one by one, off the knife and set it down beside them. Then he dropped down next to Duo, and they cried in each other's arms. They needed to be there, to hold one another, now more than ever. For what seemed an eternity, they held onto each other's quaking bodies, trying to register and understand everything that just happened. Duo slowly looked up at hero, and sniffled in a lot of his tears.

"Thank you for saving me, love. But I have to know. Please, no lies. And whatever you say I'll believe you. Wher-"

"Shhh. Maxwell. It is merely a birthday gift is all. Damn, you're a pain in the ass." Duo let out a laugh, and pounced on Heero, giving him the biggest hug he had ever given to him. Heero received it gratefully, and pulled him back, wiping off an escaped tear from Duo's eyes.

"Let's go home." Duo nodded. They slowly rose, and walked to the door. Opening it, they both took in the frigid air, and proceeded their way out, slowly closing the door behind them.

Owari

Well, people…there you have it. The fight scene wasn't as long as I would have liked there to be, but hopefully I can bring back a 5th chapter, maybe one where Duo finally gets to see what Heero made him miss out on? (coughbdaypartycough) 6 more reviews needed on this chapter to continue!


End file.
